


A Spoonful of Sunshine

by WadaFics



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, Ferdie dotes on him, Fluff, Hubert is sick, M/M, Sickfic, ferdibert, lots of comfort, no hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WadaFics/pseuds/WadaFics
Summary: Hubert is placed under order for bed-rest, but he has no desire to listen to such a rule.  He would much rather continue getting his work done, but Ferdinand will not allow it. Instead, he stays at home to keep an eye on him and comfort him while he's sick.[ Written for Day 4: Comfort ]
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 16
Kudos: 102
Collections: Ferdibert Week 2020





	A Spoonful of Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Day 4 of Wada's contributions to FerdiBert week!  
> This is a shorter fluffy piece to brighten your days!  
> Enjoy the sweetness of a cliche sick fic <3

“Are you certain that he will be alright, Linhardt? This seems like so much more than a mild illness.” Ferdinand’s voice rings out with concern, standing and chatting with a rather exhausted crest scholar. Along with them sat Hubert upon one of the cots in the infirmary, looking irritated at having to be in this very situation, a heavy set scowl upon his features.

It did not help the fact that Hubert was also not feeling his best physically either. His head had a residual pressure within it, feeling a bit foggy and sluggish with all his thoughts. His chest also felt heavy, congested with a bitter cough, itching at his throat. Overall, his body simply felt _fatigued_ and in need of rest.

Which of course, Hubert had no interest in taking per usual.

“Ferdinand, I am growing tired of telling you the exact same thing. He has a cold. It will pass with time. I have given you my recommendation. Force him to stay in bed and keep from his work to stop it from spreading to others.” Linhardt feels like his eyelids are going to droop any moment, feeling extra sleepy whenever these two made a stop to visit. As often as they bickered in meetings, both men would also be **banging** at his door in the middle of the night if the other even _sniffled_ twice in a row.

“Well,...I suppose you are correct. I shall keep him on bed-rest then.” Ferdinand says, ignoring the huff of disapproval that came from Hubert. “Thanks for your time, Linhardt. If there are any new developments, I shall come to you for assistance.”

“Please, do not.” Linhardt deadpans, yawning as he reaches for the book he had placed down when the two idiotic lovebirds interrupted his private research. “Goodbye then.”

Pulling the book up to his face, he pretends the two have already left. Such rudeness makes Hubert’s eyebrow twitch, but he doesn’t have the energy or interest enough to do or say anything about his lack of manners. Instead, he gets to his feet, following after Ferdinand into the long corridor.

The two walk in silence towards their shared personal quarters, minus Hubert’s occasional clearing of his throat or sniffles. The sound of which always made Ferdinand glance in his direction just in case he started any sort of wild coughing fit. Luckily, he did not.

Upon reaching their destination, Ferdinand slips off his jacket and waistcoat, tugging away his cravat and leaving him in but his undershirt buttoned to the collar. He folds the rest of his clothing neatly, slipping off his boots as well. He had no plans of leaving today. He had already requested to stay at home to tend to Hubert, to which Her Majesty happily agreed.

After all, if Ferdinand was not there to watch Hubert like a _hawk_ , he would scurry to hunch over his desk and tend to work.

“Dear, would you like me to make you a cup of tea? I can place some lemon and honey to help with the soreness of your throat.” Ferdinand calls out, turning around to see Hubert already holding a stack of papers that had been left on the dining table earlier.

He could never make things easy on him, could he?

“ _Hmm_? If you wish, but no need to go through the trouble.” Hubert mutters, flipping through another paper. He wasn’t paying close attention, as Ferdinand stalks over and snatches the papers from his hands.

“Hubert! We have barely set foot through the door, and you are already this eager to break the rules of your bed-rest order?” Ferdinand shakes his head, taking the papers and folding them up.

“I will not **keel** over from reading a few reports.” Hubert sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Hand them back over.” He extends his hand expectantly, but Ferdinand merely scoffs at it.

“Maybe not, but you will be doing no such work while I am here. So, there you have it.” He does not back down, even when Hubert attempts to intimidate him with one of his famous _chilling_ glares. Such tactics have lost most of their bite for Ferdinand, as he knew that Hubert was far softer a man than he let on to the public.

“Insufferable. You expect me to lounge around all day, like...like a useless _twit_?” He groans, crossing his arms across his chest in an irritated fashion.

“No, I expect you to get out of those clothes, dress for bed, and then stay there. You were put on order by both Linhardt and Edelgard to stay at home.” Ferdinand sets the papers down before going over, gently brushing a hand on his cheek. He feels hot to the touch.

At the sudden closeness, Hubert feels flustered that Ferdinand would approach and touch him when he was unwell. While he was attempting to ignore the symptoms, he felt dreadful, and he didn’t want to see Ferdinand afflicted with the same cold. So, with a tired look, he gives a nod.

“May I at least read? I am not tired at the moment.” Hubert mutters, giving into the angry pout upon Ferdinand’s face.

“I suppose, as long as it is leisurely and not reports.” He chuckles, moving his hand up to brush the hair from his eye. The action makes Hubert stiffen, but he relaxes at the touch upon his forehead. It is cool compared to the burning sensation his body was currently facing. He leans into it even, his eyes askew from embarrassment at feeling a bit…. _needy_.

“Would you...if you have the time, wish to read perhaps, to me? Just so I can properly lay down as instructed.” Hubert grows quieter with each word, but Ferdinand suddenly grows excited as ever. He feels as if he were floating on thin air, knowing that Hubert wished for his **comfort** when feeling unwell.

It was a state of vulnerability, and Ferdinand was grateful Hubert allowed him to be the one to see it.

Moving his hand up to press his bangs back, Ferdinand leans upwards to peck his forehead with a small kiss. The act causes Hubert to sputter, taking a couple wobbly steps back. He looked even redder than before, and his cough returned to him from the sudden flood of movement and emotion. Hunching over, he covers his mouth and hacks out his lungs harshly.

“ **OH**! Hubert, are you--”

“ _Fine_.” He strangles one word out, trying to muffle the sounds of his coughing, turning his back towards Ferdinand. He felt a sudden hot flash over his body, making him burn up under the various layers he was currently wearing. Thus, he begins to tug at them, his fingers fumbling at the various buttons and straps of his coat.

“Let me help, please.” Ferdinand pleads, going over to him. He ignores the complaints he gets in return, moving his hands to help remove his heavy outer jacket, as well as slipping off the waistcoat underneath. “Better. You should also change from your trousers. It will not be comfortable to rest in them.”

Tugging at his collar, Hubert nods and removes his gloves at last. His slender, dark fingers loop the top three buttons of his shirt from their holes before proceeding to fan himself. He hated this feeling, as if he were in the middle of an Adrestian summer in full swing. He tried to play it off, but Ferdinand could see through him.

“Ferdie…”

Ferdinand’s heart picks up at the use of the pet name. He did not say it often.

“Yes...?”

“I will be fine, so please, relax. I can feel your concern oozing into the air.” He straightens his posture and finds his composure for a brief moment. “That tea you mentioned,...would you mind preparing it? I would appreciate a cup.”

“Of course!” Ferdinand beams at him, giving an eager nod and claps his hands together. “I shall brew it now, while you get settled into bed. I will bring it to you momentarily.”

Agreeable to such an arrangement, Hubert moves himself to their bedroom. When he reaches it, he finally lets his control slack. He coughs once more, shuddering at the mix of chills and flashes of overbearing heat that keep coursing through his body. Gritting his teeth, he follows Ferdinand’s suggestion and pulls off his trousers. He considers finding a pair of pants fitted for rest, but he decides against the extra layers. The blankets would be enough. So, he finds himself lying down and propping his head up against the pillows.

After a few minutes, the door creaks open with Ferdinand holding a cup of fresh, hot tea and a book under his arm. He sets the tea by the bedside, warning about how it is rather hot and should cool for a moment before drinking. Then, he pulls a seat up to the bedside and places the book onto his lap.

“Is this story alright? I know you do not usually go for such lighthearted tales…” He flashes the cover towards Hubert, who nods along. He allows Ferdinand to begin sharing, reading out loud with his soothing tone.

He had a love of Ferdinand’s voice for many reasons. He adored the sound of its unshakable _confidence_ within a debate, never back down from a challenge. He cherishes the _sweetness_ of it when he is jovial and full of laughter. He melts at the soft and _quiet_ sound when he whispers at his side at a dinner party. He falters when it is low and _somber_ , wishing to soothe any transgression that caused it. He relishes in the breathy, _sensual_ nature it takes when behind closed doors.

And he feels sleepy while Ferdinand reads, savoring the tea he had prepared. While might be loathsome to admit it, he has found appreciation for the art of tea making at the hands of Ferdinand. He could feel the soothing effects of the liquid upon his throat, just as Ferdinand had promised.

As Ferdinand moves through the different chapters, Hubert begins to feel dreadfully _exhausted_. His eyes grow lidded, and a yawn escapes him. With no more tea to keep him occupied, he began to feel the call of slumber pulling upon him with each passing second. He nods off a few times, but also jerks awake after a few seconds of being half asleep.

“We shall stop here for now.” Ferdinand whispers, going to mark the page and set the book upon the bedside table. He glances at Hubert, who had his eyes closed and was breathing much easier than before.

Yet, when Ferdinand turns to leave, Hubert reaches for his hand and tugs him back. Ferdinand gasps, catching himself upon the bed as he hunches over it. His faces hovers over Hubert’s, as one green eye peeks open to look back at him.

“Thank you. You did not have to waste your evening on me.” His words receive a small chuckle before suddenly his lips are greeted with the soft press of another.

“Time spent with you is never a waste. Rest, my darling.” Ferdinand assures him, going for another kiss, but Hubert turns his head to the side.

“You will catch my illness--” He is gently turned back forward, and Ferdinand kisses him upon the mouth repeatedly, much to Hubert’s dismay and delight.

“Nonsense.” Ferdinand pulls back. “It will be worth it.”

**. . .**

A week later, when Hubert had made a full recovery, he was leaving to fetch Ferdinand from his morning meeting. They had a planned excursion for tea this afternoon, so he waited patiently until the doors of the council room opened and Ferdinand stepped out.

However, Ferdinand looked distressed. Sweat gathered at his forehead, his face was flushed, and he sniffled quietly once or twice. Then, Hubert hears the telling sound of a cough and can’t help but smile _wickedly_.

“Bed-rest it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!  
> If you enjoyed, please consider leaving a kudos/comment. It makes me smile!!!  
> Oh, boy! Poor Ferdie is gonna be sick too!
> 
> As always, come hang with on Twitter @MahouMiss !!!


End file.
